A Last Song for a Last Dance
by Zephyra Lorem Varia
Summary: "Au clair de lune, il fredonne le squelette. Il fredonne des airs joyeux comme tristes, des mélodies d'adieu et de nostalgie. Assise dans le sable, elle le regarde passer d'un pied à l'autre au rythme de sa musique, un violon entre les os de sa main."


**Bonjour !**

**Ce sera mon deuxième OS ! Cette fois-ci, il sera porté sur Brook. Désolé si il fait un peu OOC mais je voulais surtout montrer toutes les facettes de son caractère parce que Brook peut être super drôle avec ses blagues "squelettiques" mais aussi très mystérieux. **

**Ce moment se passe un jour avant les retrouvailles à Shabondy (après l'ellipse des deux ans). Brook est devenu une star, ça on le sait tous mais que s'est-il passé d'autre ? **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**A Last Song for a Last Dance**

Au clair de lune, il fredonne le squelette. Il fredonne des airs joyeux comme tristes, des mélodies d'adieu et de nostalgie. Assise dans le sable, elle le regarde passer d'un pied à l'autre au rythme de sa musique, un violon entre les os de sa main. Le son des vagues accompagne la voix du squelette. Pourquoi est-elle là, à le regarder chanter tous les soirs ? Elle l'ignore mais c'est toujours aussi fascinant.

Cette coupe afro noire lui donne cette originalité qu'elle apprécie tellement. D'autant plus qu'il n'est fait que d'os, il la surprendra toujours.

Voir un mort danser devant elle ne lui fait pas peur, il l'amuse et la distrait.

Ses orbites sont vides, il n'a pas d'yeux et pourtant il la voit et la contemple de jour comme de nuit.

C'est un musicien sans oreilles ni cordes vocales mais il entend et chante l'art de la musique.

Etrange phénomène, non ?

La mélodie cessa. Le squelette vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme, sûrement la seule qui n'ait jamais été effrayée par lui, pas même lors de leur rencontre. Il l'observait attentivement… Ses courts cheveux auburn formaient un carré plongeant avec des ondulations de la racine aux pointes. La jeune femme possédait des yeux d'un bleu grisé très simple mais charmant. Les petites tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues lui donnaient ce côté mignon que le musicien appréciait davantage. Le léger tissu de sa robe blanche ondulait au gré du vent. Elle tourna son visage vers celui sans peau ni chair du squelette à ses côtés.

-C'était une belle chanson Brook-san… ou Soul King ?

La douce voix de la jeune femme était empreinte d'une certaine ironie. Il regardait le sable glisser entre ses doigts squelettiques et posa la question qui lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un bon moment.

-Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi ?

-Pas du tout. Je me demandais seulement qui tu préférais être…

-Brook et Soul King ne sont-ils pas la même personne ?

-Non, pas du tout. Brook est un charmant squelette qui me fera toujours rire tandis que Soul King n'est qu'une ombre, il n'existe que quand il monte sur scène.

-Oui… Vous avez raison. Demain je retrouverai mes compagnons, je reprendrai la mer. Qu'adviendra-t-il de vous Clary ?

-Arrête ça Brook, je ne suis pas une enfant.

-Bien alors j'ai une dernière question : auriez-vous l'amabilité de me montrer vos jolis sous-vêtements ?

La brune lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine face et haussa les épaules en soupirant de plus belle. Cette question stupide l'a toujours exaspérée... Mais c'est ce qui fait la personnalité si originale de Brook.

-On ne se refait pas hein… Baka squelette !

-Mais qu'ai-je dis pour mériter un tel traitement ?

-Combien de fois dois-je te répéter qu'on ne pose pas ce genre de question à une femme ?!

-Je veux seulement profiter des belles créatures de ce monde pour le temps qu'il me reste à vivre… Mais je suis déjà mort ! Yohohohoho !

Le tas d'os parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Il se tenait les côtes, comme s'il ressentait encore ces petites douleurs qu'on a de la ventre lorsqu'on rigole de trop. Les ressent-il vraiment ?

-Pauvre imbécile… Elles sont nulles tes blagues de squelette ! Y a que toi qui peux les comprendre !

Son crâne d'os blanc ne pouvait pas vraiment afficher d'expression et pourtant il avait l'air plutôt outré de la critique faite par la brune.

-Permettez-moi de vous contredire cher Clary mais mes blagues sont tout sauf nulles !

-Menteur, je le vois dans tes yeux !

-Mais je n'ai pas d'yeux ! Yohohoho !

-Tu la sors tellement de fois celle-là que c'en est devenu lassant…

Le squelette pencha légèrement son crâne de côté, comme s'il était inquiet de savoir ce que la jeune femme pensait de lui.

-Je vous ennuie tant que ça ?

-Oh non, pas du tout ! Tu me fais beaucoup rire Brook… Tu vas vraiment me manquer.

-Mais je reviendrais mademoiselle Clary, c'est une promesse.

La brune paraissait assez sceptique. Elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que Brook était un pirate et ces derniers ne sont pas réputés pour avoir une certaine fidélité envers les femmes. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas comme ça, il le lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises.

-La promesse d'un mort… Dois-je m'y fier ?

-Absolument. Ayez confiance en moi.

-Ne me fais pas trop attendre Brook sinon je vais m'en aller.

Elle avait dit ça avec un petit sourire en coin mais ça restait un avertissement.

-Je vous en prie, soyez patiente.

-Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai jamais été, non ?

-Mais pour moi… Est-ce que vous le serez ?

-Avec plaisir Brook-san.

Le squelette lui tendit un petit bracelet. Il était fait d'argent ciselé et de maillons en platine. Une petite clé de sol avait été gravée au centre, en symbole de leur amour commun pour la musique.

-Je voulais vous l'offrir à mon retour mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir, pardonnez-moi. Considérez-le comme un souvenir de ces deux années...

La jeune femme contempla les gravures du bracelet un long moment avant de laisser le musicien l'enfiler à son poignet. Ce présent représentait énormément pour elle. C'était un témoin de la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle en prendrait grand soin.

-Il est magnifique… Merci Brook.

Le squelette se releva en époussetant les grains de sable sur son pantalon et tendit sa main faite d'os à Clary.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette dernière danse ?

-Je ne peux rien te refuser.

Personne ne voudrait saisir ces doigts squelettiques... Mais elle le fit, sans hésitation et le sourire aux lèvres. Ils commencèrent alors une longue valse. Tournoyant encore et encore sous la lune, avançant leurs pieds au rythme du vent et des vagues, gravant leurs pas de danses dans le sable fin... Ils dansèrent jusqu'à ce que l'émotion prenne le dessus.

Clary enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Brook. Le squelette se sentait mal de devoir la quitter après ça… Il aurait aimé pouvoir passé plus de temps avec elle, juste un peu plus. Deux ans, ce n'était pas assez... Une petite perle claire et salée sortit de l'orbite vide et roula le long de la pommette blanche du squelette. Il avait enfin trouvé une femme qui l'acceptait comme il est et pourtant, il devait déjà la quitter. Si ce n'est qu'une seule larme qui coule sur son visage, sur celui de Clary, c'est une dizaine de gouttes qui viennent tremper le costume noir du musicien.

Ils pleurent. Ensemble.

En attendant de voir le jour se lever.

Et de devoir se quitter.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que ce petit OS sur Brook vous aura plu. J'ai hésité à mettre plus de romance mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. **

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
